


Playtime and Giggles

by phanielspiano



Series: Sean x Little!Reader [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby!Reader, Cute, Daddy!Jack, Diapers, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, Little!Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby talk, but it's cute so who cares, daddy!sean, i had so much fun writing this, like a lot of it, maybe too much, nsap, sean is the best daddy, sippy cups, you are the most adorable baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanielspiano/pseuds/phanielspiano
Summary: You, the reader, are an age regressor. Sean, your Daddy, takes care of you and plays with you while you're in your baby headspace. Lots of fluff, baby talk, and all-around cuteness!





	Playtime and Giggles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! A lot of people really seemed to like my first Sean x LIttle!Reader fic, so I decided to write another one, this time with the reader in a younger headspace. I was reading a lot of age regression fics the other day and got inspired :) I feel like my writing in the last few fics hasn't been the best because I didn't write for a long time, but I'm really proud of this one and I think I'm getting back in the groove of writing!
> 
> TL;DR- here's another cute age regression fic that I'm really proud of!!

“Alright guys, I think I’m going to leave the stream here,” Sean addresses his audience on Twitch. “Thanks for hanging out with me. I’ll see you guys in tomorrow’s upload!”

Just as he ends the stream, Sean hears your soft cries coming from the baby monitor on his desk, indicating that you’ve woken up from your nap. He takes off his headphones and tries to tidy up from the livestream as quickly as he can before he goes to check on you.

By the time he gets to you, you are sitting up in bed, wearing nothing but one of Sean’s big t-shirts and a diaper, positively sobbing.

Sean picks you up from under your arms and holds you close to him.

“Oh, my baby, shhh. It’s okay, Daddy’s here. What’s the matter, hm?” he soothes as he sways back and forth, gently patting your back and padded bum to check you. You continue to keen loudly in his ear.

“Ohh, did somebody make a mess in their nappy, hm? Is that it?”

“Dada!” You cry, confirming his suspicions.

“I know, honey, I know,” Sean coos, patting your back some more. “Dada will make it all better, he promises.”

As much as he hates to do it when you’re so upset, he stops holding you and lays you flat on the bed. That makes you cry even more. Heart breaking for you, he grabs a fresh diaper, baby powder, and some wipes. 

“Shhh, okay, little one, let’s get this icky nappy off of you.” Sean undoes the tapes and slides the soiled diaper from underneath you, trying to talk his way through the change to soothe you.

“I know, my love. Daddy’s gotcha. Now we’re going to clean you up, okay?” He wipes you down thoroughly. Then he grabs the new diaper, powders you, and tapes you in securely.

“There we go, all done! You’re such a brave baby, aren’t you?” Sean praises. You cried miserably the whole way through, but once he picks you up again you start to feel better, and your cries subside. He kisses your temple, swaying again as he carries you down to the kitchen..

Sean adjusts you so you’re sitting on his hip. “How about we have a little snack, hm? Would you like that, little one?”

You make an indifferent noise around the fingers that have found their way inside your mouth. Sean chuckles softly and grabs a jar of applesauce from the pantry for you to eat, and fills a sippy cup with water.

“Alrighty, Miss (Y/N),” Sean says, sitting you down in a chair at the table. “Daddy’s gonna feed you some applesauce!’

You smile around your fingers and kick your feet happily. Sean gently removes your fingers from your mouth and begins feeding you the applesauce. “Mmmm!” You exclaim after the first few bites.

Sean laughs. “Is that yummy? Yeah?” He says, smiling indulgently at the mess you are making.

When he finishes feeding you your snack, he hands you your water to drink so he can clean up the mess.

“You are such a messy baby, (Y/N)!” He comments as he wipes down the table. You giggle and blush at the remark. “Yes! You’re Daddy’s messy little baby!” Sean coos. He boops your nose affectionately, making you crinkle it up cutely.

Just as Sean gets around to cleaning out the applesauce jar, he hears a thud on the ground and hysterical baby giggles. He turns to see that you’ve thrown your half-full sippy on the ground. 

“Uh-oh!” He exclaims dramatically. He gives it back to you and goes back to washing the jar.

Not even two seconds later, you throw the cup on the ground again, this time exclaiming “Uh-oh!” just like your Daddy had.

Sean laughs. “Playing dropsie now, are we?” He gives you back your water again, knowing all too well what will happen.

_Thud._

“Uh-oh!”

“Okay, silly girl, that’s enough,” Sean scolds gently, “you make Dada work too hard!” 

You giggle mischievously.

“Okay, sassy pants, let’s get you in the bath!”

After you’ve been bathed and clothed in a colorful, striped onesie, Sean carries you back downstairs to play some more. He reads you two books, letting you point at all the pictures. You eventually lose interest and crawl away.

“Hey, get back here, missy!” Sean says playfully, reaching out for you. He rolls you onto your back and starts tickling your full, round belly mercilessly, making you laugh loudly. Sean scribbles his fingers up and down your ribs, making silly noises as he goes.

“Noooo!” You screech with delight, trying to roll over so he can’t reach your most ticklish spots.

Sean stops for a brief moment to let you catch your breath and you crawl away to the other side of the room. Then he starts to wiggle his fingers threateningly again, slowly inching towards you.

You try to climb up onto the couch for safety, but your clumsy, regressed body isn’t fast enough.

“Uh-oh…” You say in your cute Little voice.

“Uh-oh,” Sean repeats, smiling, getting closer still. You make one final attempt at the couch, then fall on your bum. You look back at Sean with wide, excited eyes, knowing what’s coming.

“Silly girl, you can’t escape the Tickle Monster!” Sean says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Then he pounces towards you and blows a loud, wet raspberry into your neck. Daddy’s beard tickles so much! You giggle madly, making your Daddy smile big, so he does it again. He just can’t get enough of your adorable baby laugh!

Before things get too out of hand, though, he puts away his Tickle Monster fingers. He sits cross legged in front of you and just watches you for a moment. Sean absolutely _relishes_ when he gets to spend all day playing with you. He loves you so much it hurts, whether you’re big or little. He adores taking care of you and being your Daddy. He smiles softly as he watches you play with your feet.

“Yeah, baby girl, those are your feet,” Sean confirms. “Where’s Daddy’s feet, hm?”

You suck on your fingers thoughtfully for a moment before touching Sean’s socked foot and lisping, “Fee’!”

“Good girl! Where’s (Y/N)’s nose?” Sean prompts. 

You point to your nose and sneeze, then giggle.

“Oh, bless you!” Sean says, laughing a little. “Okay, last one; where are Daddy’s eyes?”

You cover your own eyes in response, inviting your Daddy to play peek-a-boo with you.

Sean gasps in mock surprise. “Oh, my goodness! Where did (Y/N) go?”

You pull your hands away with a wide grin on your face.

“Peek-a-boo! There she is!” Sean coos. Then he puts his hands in front of his eyes.

“Where’s Daddy, (Y/N)?” He asks.

You look around in confusion for a few moments. Where _did_ Daddy go? Did he leave? What if he doesn’t come back?

You whine worriedly, becoming desperate. Suddenly, just as you’re about to start the tears, Sean pulls his hands away and says, “Peek-a-boo! There he is!”

You blink in surprise, then clap your hands clumsily and squeak, “Dada!”

“Hi, buggaboo,” Sean coos. He pulls you into his lap and holds you close, knowing you’re getting tired. He doesn’t want you to get too overstimulated, otherwise he’ll have a fussy baby on his hands. He rocks back and forth, listening to you coo and babble quietly to yourself, and occasionally making noises of affirmation to let you know that he’s listening. 

“Can I have a kiss?” Sean asks, looking down at you fondly.

You put your hands on his cheeks and give him a sloppy baby kiss on the mouth.

“Mmmmwah! Thank you, baby.” He kisses you back, making a loud kissing noise that makes you giggle.

Soon your eyelids start to get heavy, and it doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Is somebody getting sleepy, hmm? Is my baby ready to go night-night?” Sean asks.

Your huge yawn is confirmation enough. He moves ever so slightly so he can reach the pacifier that’s on the side table.

“Here, sweetheart, here’s your paci. Go to sleep, Daddy’s right here.” He offers you the paci and you take it eagerly. Sean continues to rock you, softly singing an Irish nursery rhyme to soothe you to sleep. He presses occasional kisses to your forehead, making you feel warm, safe, and cuddly. You suck on your paci lazily, melting into your Daddy’s embrace.

When you do fall asleep, Sean carefully stands up and adjusts his hold on you so he can carry you to bed. The movement causes you to fuss a little, but Sean whispers, “Shhh, you’re okay, Daddy’s gotcha,” and you are lulled back to sleep.

Sean tucks you in lovingly, with a soft smile on his face. He brings you your blankie and your favorite stuffy, and doesn’t forget to turn on the nightlight. 

“Goodnight, little one,” Sean whispers, his voice filled with all the love in the world, “see you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> PLEASE leave me comments!! I love hearing your feedback!  
> have a great day! :)


End file.
